


The Drawer

by April_Showers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She slowly reached her hand to open it without him noticing, but stopped herself. Would I want him poking into my private things? Well, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before…she shouldn’t; and yet? Maybe there wasn’t anything in there. She undid the latch with that thought in mind- there’s nothing in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawer

“So that’s when my sonic stopped working and I knew I had run into trouble...” Amy was half- listening to the Doctor spin some wild tale involving a Vegas hotel and a Marilyn Monroe look-alike who was actually an alien when she found a secret compartment not seen before on the console. She slowly reached her hand to open it without him noticing, but stopped herself. Would I want him poking into my private things? Well, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before…she shouldn’t; and yet? Maybe there wasn’t anything in there. She undid the latch with that thought in mind- there’s nothing in there. Unfortunately (or fortunately) that wasn’t the case. Harmless items- a blue and purple button down, a necklace, and a small booklet. Amy glanced quickly at the Doctor; still blathering on and unaware. She flipped it open. A wiry man and an alluring blonde graced each page in various poses. She slid one out cautiously from the plastic covering and flipped it around. A description on the back read in neat block letters- DOCTOR AND ROSE- 2008. The last slip in the booklet wasn’t a picture at all, but a napkin scrap Amy presumed to be in a woman’s handwriting. ‘My Doctor- you’re so far away and I miss you very much. I still see you in my dreams and you rescue me from my nightmares. I know you’ve replaced me by now (like you always do), but I wanted to let you know I’m trying so hard to get back to you. I just wanted to let you know that- oh well, you know; Your Rose.’ “What? Know what?” Amy yelled. The Doctor stopped talking and looked at her curiously. Then he glanced down at her hands and turned sheet white. “What do you have Amelia?” he whispered, almost threatened. “Nothing,” she lied and hid the album behind her back. It was futile. He zipped around her and snatched it right out of her hands. “What were you doing looking at this? This is private!” he bellowed. The red head stumbled backwards and started mumbling apologies. Tears were forming in both of their eyes. “How could you! I trusted you! You weren’t following my rules!” “Please clam down! I just want to understand, Doctor. Please, I’m so sorry.” They were both trembling in anger and sadness. He backed off and collapsed onto the console. “Sit down Amy.” “But-“ “Just sit.” So she did. They sat crossed legged across from one another. “The man in the picture; that was me before I met you. And the woman was Rose, Rose Tyler. She was extraordinary. We travelled together. When she left, it was my entire fault. I couldn’t bare it most days. It was tempting at first; just flinging myself out the doors and into the void. But I couldn’t do it. I know she would want me to go on, and would hate me for it. I met new people, travelled to new places, and made two new friends, Martha and Donna. They were absolutely brilliant, but they left too. I basically destroyed their lives; Donna doesn’t even remember me anymore. They will always stay in my mind, but Rose most prominently. I realized after Donna left why Rose had to leave- because everyone does. The sting of remembering will always be there.” Amy nodded and touched his arm. “Don’t worry-I won’t leave.”


End file.
